1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to audio processing and more particularly to adaptive noise suppression of an audio signal.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, there are many methods for reducing background noise in an adverse audio environment. Some audio devices that suppress noise utilize two or more microphones to receive an audio signal. Each of these microphones is typically fabricated in large numbers according to specified manufacturing tolerances. Because the fabrication manufacturing tolerances allow for minor differences between each microphone, the microphones are not created equally and often have inconsistent performance characteristics.
Microphones with different performance characteristics may not perform consistently over a particular audio spectrum. This difference in microphone performance can create problems in noise suppression processing in audio devices that use the microphones. Manufacturers typically provide calibration data intended to work with the majority of their microphones. However, the provided data often does not result in optimal performance for microphones that are on the outer ends of the manufacturing tolerances.